ROSEBUD TRILOGY : Night Crawlers
by Itachi anime
Summary: Part I is Water Garden, Part 2 - Night Crawlers Just as things are slowly starting to settle in the RoseBud – The Great Village of Thrones decides to take action after suspecting the ones who dwell within RoseBud Estate for capturing their sacrifice…and that she very well may be alive. And so, they make their move by depending on the other walkers of the Night… The Werewolves'.


Itachi – Yes! I finally finished my very first Trilogy story! *Claps for myself* Well, now that that's done -…TIME TO START ANOTHER ONE! Updates on this story are going to be just as slow as Water Garden was, and like the first Rosebud story, it will be THREE long chapters. Not as long as some other chapters on FanFiction, but what the heck! I tried! Man...I think I'm starting to have a thing for sequels in my stories. I currently finished working on the sequel to what some reviewers call 'a tear- jerker' called 'And So, As I lay Dying' The sequel is called 'And so, After All…' You can check it out on my stories list (if ya want! I'm not forcing ya!) – My babbling has gone on long enough! Now to the story!

**oQoQo**

**Just as things are slowly starting to settle in the RoseBud – The Great Village of Thrones decides to take action after suspecting the ones who dwell within RoseBud Estate for capturing their sacrifice…and that she very well may be alive. And so, they make their move by depending on the other walkers of the Night… The Werewolves'.**

**oQoQo**

**ROSEBUD TRILOGY**

"Did you all hear that?! You're very enemy of the Night, those Vampires – that is who you all need to exterminate!"

**The Second**

_Part I_

…

_.The Night Crawlers._

"Well, well," a man cloaked in the dark of the night spoke, "It looks as if we've all been called on by those foolish humans of the Village of Thrones…" The man speaking had stood on his two feet, he scanned the area – several eyes gleamed in the darkness, heads bowed, speaking shushed – nothing was heard. The man laughed at his subordinates who had showed no sign of disrespect.

"Arise, you band of fools – there is no need to hinder yourselves so lowly…though you all are under me in every counting category, stand alongside me, not away – for if you are far, what can you really hear? Show no pride, or respect, only malice! Only hatred and lust for blood!" the man standing had laughed manically, almost insanely, "Just thinking of who we are all going to be facing! Who we will kill! Ahaha! Those _vampires_ who think themselves to be the rulers of the night, the people of that _Rosebud Estate!_ Slaughter! O' sweet free slaughter the humans have given us! – and once we are finished killing every last vampire, we shall capture the girl the Village of Thrones wanted us to get – use that person as a lure to get the humans out of their hiding – out of their save zone, and then we feast ourselves to fresh meat!"

The man looked to his subordinates who now wore the grins of predators on their faces, "Now do you hear your Lord Bankotsu?! Speak now, or die by my hand!" …As his long black braid whipped the winds, the crowd of Lord Bankotsu's subordinates roared, he let a howl drag on into the night covered skies, one to be heard by many miles, "That's right Vampires of the RoseBud! The Werewolves of the Archengrove are back – and here for the slaughter!"

oQo

It was only a week or so that had passed ever since I was allowed to stay in the RoseBud Estate. I still wonder honestly as to why the Lord of the RoseBud; Lord Touga, did not kill me for interfering several times during the battle he had with my Sir Naraku and himself…it still remains quite the mystery. Ever since that day though, I decided if I was to stay in the estate, that I would at least prove myself useful. After only a few days of practice, I grew accustomed to a select few weapons: The Bow and Arrow, Spear, and lastly, Hidden Blades. Sir Naraku complemented me for the achievement. Even so, now that everything has finally ended, I can finally rest my head, and feel at ease, I can finally spend more time with Sir Naraku. The one who became my light and savior on the day I ran from becoming a sacrifice for the Village of Thrones.

Speaking of Sir Naraku… I slowly picked up my head from Sir Naraku's now sweaty chest. Our bodies only covering being the thick black sheet of Naraku's large bed, the same bed we two had lain on at this very moment. Time seemed frozen as we both starred into each other's eyes. His red eyes burning with the same _lust_ I had seen so many times before. I then decided it was time to break the silence, greeting him in the kindly manner I had been taught to do – as I was still seen as a meager slave by the Lord of the RoseBud.

"Good Morning my Mast-"

Before I could finish my greetings, Sir Naraku pulled me into a smothering kiss – he thrust his tongue inside, only to roam my inner mouth. Not very long after, was I under him once again – panting and squirming.

oQo

We fell back asleep – the both of us. That is, until we both were awakened by the door slamming open – the voice of Kouga and Sesshomaru following.

"Sir Naraku!" Kouga said sounding urgent, "This is terrible! We all must report to the Lord's rooms at once!"

"What happened?!" Sir Naraku was already throwing on his nobles' over-coat, while I slipped into my own clothing.

Sesshomaru suddenly looked…grim, "Something…horrible, Sir Naraku…"

oQo

Not so soon after, did I find myself –once again- in the rooms of the Lord of the RoseBud, Touga. Yet this time I was not alone. Standing tall at my side had been my Sir Naraku, at my other side, Kouga, than Sesshomaru. Many others whose faces I did not know had stood in the room as well. Complete silence. Silence that was soon broken by the deep, yet powerful voice of Lord Touga.

"I have gathered you all here not for a celebration, nor a meeting, but to become the bearer of…sadly, grim news…" he took a frustrated breath, sitting himself in his large chair, his hair was a mess, "While on nightly rounds, one of our own was found dead – killed in the most gruesome fashion," Almost immediately did the vampires' faces' go sour, or they gasped in surprise, "Do not panic – listen to what I must say," Upon hearing the Lords' voice, all silence was returned, "I examined the body – claw marks and bites had been left around his torn skin, his flesh on one leg was gone almost completely, as if something chewed it off, and both of his arms and head had been found in separate locations, far from the body, his hands were gone, and his face looked as if eaten off, even worse though, the murderer decided it would be playful if they stuck the man's own fangs into his skull!" Some of the vampires in the room started to curse aloud.

Fangs in skull? Yes, this was quite the disturbing way to kill a person, but why did they react to that more than the details of how the man had been killed?

"Pulling out a vampires fangs," Sir Naraku whispered to me, "Causes the greatest amount of disrespect – as well as pain, our fangs are something like a prized item, as well as another actual part of us, the pain of Fangs being pulled out is a worse pain then having several appendage's cut off…"

"So that is why…" A sudden feeling of grief washed over my person, "That poor person…he must have been terrified."

Suddenly, a female vampire ran into the room, cuts, bruises, and burns marred her skin, "M-my…Lord…" Upon speaking she collapsed at the still open entrance – I ran over to her quickly, kneeling to check her wounds for anything serious. I soon breathed a sigh of relief, "She is healing – thank goodness!" Sir Naraku was at my side in mere moments, accompanied by Lord Touga and others who circled around, whispering small 'thanks'.

"Tell me," Lord Touga started, "What happened? Who did this to you?"

She opened her eyes, coughing a bit as she spoke in a low tone, "We…The RoseBud is…Surrounded…"

"What?!" Sir Naraku exclaimed, "By who?!"

"Wo…Wolves…A large pack…-"

A sudden silence broke over once more.

"The Archengrove." Once the words came out of Sir Naraku's mouth, did panic arise in the RoseBud, the vampires shouting things like : 'Weren't they destroyed?!' or 'They are back?!'

"SILENCE!" Came Lord Touga's voice booming over all the others, "You there! Human!" I looked up to face the Lord of the RoseBud; Touga, why was he calling on me? "Keep yourself around Naraku at all times! I cannot waste time sending others to save you least you are taken!" He turned to the others in the rooms, "Believe if you would like, but we all must face reality! By some strange Karma, the Wolves of the Archengrove have returned! Those who can fight, arm yourselves! We must take action! For it may have been those cowardly Wolves that claim to be rulers of the night who murdered one of our comrades! Those wolves who dare hurt people of our pack! Come now Vampires of the RoseBud Estate!"

A loud cheer for battle echoed throughout the room.

oQo

Lord Bankotsu stood erect amongst the horde of his followers. The air was moist, as if rain were soon to come, and the blades of grass blew swiftly across as a long stride of wind made itself known and past. The brief breeze had sent Bankotsu's long black braid flying across his shoulders, then as the wind dyed, so did all movement, and the air was moist and still once more.

Growing weary of waiting, Bankotsu started to walk out of the forested area, into the sparkling blue water-garden of the RoseBud Estate. Without a word, the wolves of the Achengrove followed, not bothering to keep hidden, thinking to keep the tension- filled silence. He stopped at the front door of the large Estate, the footsteps of his followers stopping as well.

His face; which once wore a placid mask, now bore a wicked grin.

He raised his hand to knock the large wooden doors.

"We'll just let ourselves in." With a single small 'knock' the two doors burst into pieces, all that was left had been scattered pieces of splintered wood, which lay on the ground in a mess.

Before Bankotsu could lay one foot on the inside of the RoseBud, a large force pulsed the air – before he knew it, he and the others had been sent flying backwards, landing in the water-garden.

Touga was the first to step foot outside of the RoseBud. Arms crossed, and his face stern, malice washing off of him in waves. "What wolf vermin dare try to take foot into MY RoseBud Estate?!"

The wolves stood, and with only a wave of Bankotsu's hand, did they charge, yelling, howling, and trampling the blue plants that grew in the large garden.

"Stop." The Lord of the RoseBud did not move a single muscle, for only with his words did the charge freeze in their place. "Kneel." I watched from beside Naraku who stood next to Touga, as each and every one of the wolves had found themselves forcefully coming down to their knees. Touga sighed, and looked ahead. Only one did not kneel down. The man with the long black braid.

"Bankousu of the Archengrove," Touga started, "To what do I owe this _unwanted_ pleasure?"

Bankotsu clapped slowly. A smile twisting its way onto his face, "Such a long time it's been, 'oh mighty Touga', Lord of the _Filthy_ RoseBud Estate, how do you fair?"

"You have come here on the account of those humans?" said Touga mockingly, "I see the Archengrove is still the foolish pack of wolves who'd do anything for decent 'fun'"

Bankotsu laughed, "Well I see the RoseBud is not as Human-hating anymore either, on the account…" he pointed to me, "…of that human girl you have within your ranks."

Sir Naraku stepped in front of me almost immediately, "And what business would you wolves have with her?" Wait…these 'wolves' were sent here by humans…could they have been sent by?!-

"The Village of Thorns wants her, not us…even so," Bankotsu grinned, and placing his hand on his defined chin, the look in his eyes was almost predatory, "She looks good enough to rut with…"

"Listen to me, girl," Lord Touga whispered to me, handing me a weapon I've grown accustom to, the bow and arrow, "Do not run like the weakling you are, though you may be human, as much as it disgust me…you are a part of The Almighty RoseBud Estate! So you will fight as you are with us!" He tuned to Sir Naraku, "Naraku, my foolish friend, keep that human safe – she is a valuable to you, is she not?" Sir Naraku only shook his head in confirmation.

"Now, dwellers of the RoseBud, to the ones who dare lay their filthy hands to break down our doors," The Lord of the RoseBud Estate pointed a single clawed finger towards the hoard of the Werewolves of the Archengrove, his eyes narrowed, silence covered the air, and his voice sliced it to pieces.

"Destroy Them."

oQo

ROSEBUD 

-_Night Crawlers…Part I_

oQo

Itachi – **ROSEBUD TRILOGY : Night Crawlers **is here! WOOOT-WOOOT! This one took me some time, it was sorta hard to write and stuff, but I got it down, and here to you all! Thanks!


End file.
